


Hunger never sleeps

by A_Quiet_Place



Category: League of Legends
Genre: a day in the life of Kog'Maw, hungry hungry voidling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Quiet_Place/pseuds/A_Quiet_Place
Summary: A short one off fic about a day in the life of Kog'Maw. No plot just horrible cuteness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for a short story competition, short and sweet.

The flutter of frantic and delicate wings fills the air, if butterflies could scream, at this moment their voices would fill the meadow with their terror. A predator previously unknown to them stalked their feeding grounds, its large clumsy feet trampling the flowers in its excitement to devour the creatures that desperately tried to escape their impending doom.   
  
Acidic saliva dripped from its maw, melting everything it touches. The rising stench of burning fauna alerts nearby animals to flee what would otherwise become a grizzly massacre. The butterflies are not so fortunate, their aerobatics would soon not be enough to keep them from the bottomless pit that is Kog'maw's stomach.  
  
The voidling creature, not dissimilar to their own young with their endless hunger, nipped the air between itself and the beings of its violent curiosity. Harsh and acrid huffs of air sending the insects fragile bodies into a disorienting tail-spin, many come perilously close to the hungry mouth below, their tiny hearts beating with ferocity matched only by their frantic wing beats.

Kog'maw leaps gleefully over rocks and bush, its fanged straw-like tongue distending out as far as it is able in effort to suck the dainty creatures out of the air.   
  


Its belly elicits hungry burbles from deep within the little monsters body, a hunger only butterflies can satisfy. After all, what better way to know ones fellow life-forms than to have them nestled in ones stomach acid? To taste is to know, and the hungry void puppy is desperate to know everything.   
  
Did the different colors mean different flavors? Were their beautiful wings going to be sweet? He would succeed in his efforts, there would be nowhere these tiny morsels could hide, not when he has so many questions, not when he is so painfully hungry.  
  
When at last the first of the helpless creatures succumbs to the hunger of the voilding, its tiny body pulled form the sky by a great intake of breath, the sound of its frantic wing beats is replaced by the unholy sound of its body being sucked into the tubular tongue. It would be the first of many, only through repeated tasting could Kog'maw be sure to satiate its curiosity.

Every new victim creates its own morbid rhythm as the small bodies bounce off the inner flesh of that murderous tongue, until the meadow was filled with a grim and steady beat, punctuated by occasional monstrous sounds of delight.   
  
The once beautiful flowered meadow now sizzles with the destruction of its ruined fauna, while the creature responsible sucks up the last of its targets with unrestrained glee. There would be other meals, and soon, the need to know and taste and devour all things on its relentless journey to find the prophet Malzahar had become a never ending mantra in its hunger driven mind.   
  
The plump little voidling would be bursting with knowledge when it found Malzahar, a true academic in its own right. The prophet would see the brave little creatures endless hunger and bountiful understanding of Runeterra and know to open the way. That is why Kog'maw must try everything, it must know the taste of all the delights this surface world had to offer, ready to pass on its findings, ready to please.  
  
After all, Daddy would be coming.

 


End file.
